No Gravity
by TheNobody0
Summary: This is a mix of Transcendence Falls and Rebel Falls. Dipper has Bill's powers but is struggling to control them. Robbie feels like he has no purpose for fighting. Gideon? Where did he go? Follow Dipper and friends as they fight the most power foe extremely superpowered Bill. An overpowered Bill. Dark and Strong Dipper. Rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS!
1. When We Learn

"Kid, just cause you now have access to my powers doesn't make you stronger than me." The gold haired man announced, "If anything, you are in the worst possible position you could ever be."

I am sitting in a room tied to a chair...waiting to be rescued. A man with gold hair and gold eyes is waiting with me. His skin is a pale color and his chin some hair was there, not a lot, but it was notice able.

I growl, anger building up inside me. "At least I am not Gideon."

"Ah, yes." The man looks down at his slim figure. His black tuxedo vest unbuttoned showing his collared golden shirt, he was also wearing a pair of golden sneakers and a pair of black pants. He rubs his triangular golden eye patch,

"Poor kid, He insisted on power he couldn't have and ate his soul." the golden man smiled, "but his body was not to waste, it even conformed for me...why couldn't your body have done that for me?"

I growl again and I feel my amber brown eyes flashing to the color man's.

"Bring that up again and I'll rip your fucking throat out." I spit.

"Woah ho ho. Watch it pine tree," he gets up really close to my face, "You aren't the only one with those powers, but I also have Gideon's which combined with mine just makes you as useless as you already were. What did you gain Dipper? An uncontrollable demon that you can't control? Face it, you are no match for a God. Even if you have the powers of one."

I spit in his face.

He moves back instantly, the spit floating in the air. It flies back at me.

"Fuck you Bill." I yell.

"Maybe I should go see your sister? She'll be more will to talk...especially when she's sooooo easy to torture." Bill laughs.

"Why don't you just take your power back!? And just leave me and my family alone! Forever!" I yell.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You see its not that simple, yes you used a dream catcher to try and capture me and captured my powers. But I had no physical form. And even if I still could use a dream catcher, the power is now intertwined with your soul. See you were lucky enough to not and try to consume my POWER, you consumed my abilities making it as if that was your DNA." he explains.

"What are you saying?" I demand.

"You see, you and Mabel, you both got your looks form your mother, Mabel acts like your mother, but you act like your father...but you feel that changing now don't you? You feel your personality changing." Bill explains.

"Your powers...they are overtaking my fathers DNA of me...so that means-" I process.

His eyes twinkle. "I am a daddy. Well sort of."

"You bastard!" I yell.

"actually now you're the bastard." Bill chuckles.

"I will kill you. I will fucking kill you and send your damned soul into the deepest pits of hell." I curse.

"How when you cant control yourself? You are gonna stand by my side and watch as I burn everything you love, then burn the ashes." Bill says with that sick twisted smile.

I stare at him horrified. Then anger seeps in. NO! be sad! Be a coward! Cry! Cry dammit! Cry! I can't be turning into him. I wont!

"Why me? Why do you need me and my family?" I ask sounding angry but trying my hardest to seem sad.

He holds out his hand and a image appears from nowhere, It is a wheel that surround the pyramid version of Bill. The wheel is divided into sections. The sections have pictures. The pictures are the glasses from that shack with the body switching carpet, a question mark. a bag of ice, the stupid thing that is sewn into Stan's fez, a pine tree, a star, a six finger hand, a llama, a shooting star, and a stitched heart.

He snaps. The pictures show up in random places.

"The glasses are your great grandfather's Stanely, the question mark is the fat one, Soos, the bag of ice is the red head, Wendy, the pac man is Stan, the pine tree is you, the star is Gideon, the six fingered hand is McGucket, the llama is that blond one, Pacifica."

I remember when Mabel bought Pacifica a llama sweater as a peace offering, Pacifica took it but never wore it.

"The shooting star is Mabel, and the stitched heart is Robbie. All ten of you together are predicted to end my days. I don't have to worry about Gideon, he's no longer existing. And your great-grandfather well, he's been lost for so long he couldn't possibly find his way back. How could I know all this? Well, before you and your dreaded friends killed the time baby who had helped me greatly and had set me back for the past 2 years. He showed me this wheel, saying the Space King had taken notice and gave it to him. Now I am the only powerful being left and know how to prevent my death, unlike the gods of space and time, I shall rule the universe forever."

"Well if two of them are gone why go and kill the rest of us? You said it had to be all ten of us." I say confused.

"Tying up loose ends, pine tree. Better safe than sorry." Bill states.

"Strange for an almighty powerful god to be scared of 10 measly mortals?" I taunt.

Bill glares.

"One of those measly mortals is a demigod." Bill spats out like the words are poison.

My birthmark gets warm. Bill is really pissing me off. Dipper calm down, we don't need Bipper, we cant control Bipper.

"Let loose, you can break the restraints and leave, I won't stop you." Bill smiles.

He knows how to push my buttons. I am about to explode.

"If I lose control, I will make sure the thing I first attack is you." I retort.

"Good luck Pine Tree, have fun killing your friends." Bill says cheerily.

My birth mark sears with hot pain. I fell the black layer about to expose. Deep Breaths. Deep breaths. In and out. I feel the layer start to sink back in and the pain in my birthmark start to fade.

"Aw I was hoping to see some gore." Bill pouts.

"Bill..." I say weakly, "Shut...the hell ...up."

Bill's laugh bounces off the walls, "and who the hell do you think you a-"

Bill is cut off by the smashing of the window and something catches his desk behind me, that something had a line connected to it. Mabel's grappling hook.

"What the hell?" Bill says.

Just then Mabel comes throw the window grappling hook in hand. With a flick of her wrist the grapple on the grappling hook disconnects from the desk and is already lock and loaded for another shot.

...And it is pointed at Bill.

Bill laughs.

"You are gonna stop ME with a GRAPPLING HOOK!?" Bill laughs again.

She shoots the grappling hook. Bill holds up his hand still laughing, and the grappling hook freezes in mid-air. He tosses his hand down and the grappling hook falls to the ground out of Mabel's hands. He finally stops laughing.

"What. the hell were you thinking? Defeat a GOD with a grappling hook? Your stupidity surprises me Mabel. And here I thought you were actually smart." Bill says smiling.

"You thought right." Mabel says with a small smirk and looks up.

Bill and I look up and see Grenda drop on top of Bill knocking him out.

"Come on Candy! He's isn't going to be out for long!" Grenda yells in her man voice.

A dark figure leaps out of the shadow and runs past me. My restrictions feel lighter. As I am getting up I see the reflection of light from a blade appear and disappear as soon as it came.

I see Candy's face as she turns around.

As I stand up fully I stretch the black wings that are on my lower back.

I look at the spot where Bill lays.

...but he's not there.

"ah. so close to leaving yet so far."

I turn to see the gold man standing by a door.

"Mabel, girls run!" I yell.

Before I finish the last word Candy's sword go through her and Grenda.

I look at my dead friends. My birthmark burning like hell. Its too late to stop it.

Mabel cries are distant.

"Mabel, leave," I finish the last word in a demonic voice, "now."

Mabel jumps using her grappling hook to swing her from building to building.

I look at Bill. My eyes are definitely gold. And I fell my black wings move up my spine.

"See ya Pine Tree. Find me when you've killed everyone." He teleports.

I feel a warmth rush over me as I am eased into the back of my mind, everything goes hazy, then black.


	2. When We Save

**I like this story…. I shall continue. I hope you all like it as well, if not still review.**

**OK I know my story is a bit inaccurate because I researched Transcendence Dipper further and noticed his "Bipper" is actually Alcor…. But this my AU soooooo….yeah.**

**Anyways here's the story….**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gravity Falls, but I only own this plot and AU which I am naming Rebel Demons(you people may use it).**

**_Ch. 2: When We Save_**

I flip backwards. I throw a few shuriken at practice dummies. The dummies throw knives at me. I do a corkscrew spin dodging the knives in midair.

I feel a presence behind me when I land. Time seems to slow as I turn around. My laser sword extended as I spin. When I fully turn around, the beam is pointed at a red head's neck. This red head had pale skin covered in freckles and had a green sweater tied around her waist, she was wearing a tank top and a pair of tight leather pants. She had combat boots and her usual flowing hair tied in a ponytail braid. Her face held a pair of wild green eyes that I _used _to get lost into. Her smile no longer there but a thin line as if to tell me to keep what she said a secret like she used to when I was one of her guys.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, fine." I say.

I put on a pair of boxing gloves and walk to the punching bag. She follows me.

"Mabel and her team was sent out to retrieve Dipper." The red head says.

I start punching the bag.

"And that pertains to me why?" I ask continuing to hit the bag of sand.

"Well, Dipper is your teams leader." She starts.

"Co-leader, Wendy, remember he appointed me as co-leader." I remind her.

Yeah, Dipper appointed me co-leader of his team. Our team consists of me, Dipper, Nate, Lee Thompson, Pacifica, and Tambry.

Wendy chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, but don't stop hitting the punching the bag.

"Sorry, Robbie, but its sooo funny how you and Dipper go from wanting to kill each other to being best friends." Wendy says.

Yeah. Best friends. We weren't exactly on good times a while back. And after Dipper got the powers well me and him were practically gonna kill each other. The feud ended as soon as I saved Dipper from the Time Baby by killing it by using a mirror to reflect its own beam against it, and I got the power to manipulate time for killing it.

"Yeah, but we are now the two strongest members on this rebellion. Rather be friends than enemies and split the rebellion in half. Still doesn't justify why you came to me with the news. Knowing you, something else is up." I say while delivering a few side shots and uppercuts.

"How about Mabel?" She says grinning.

I punch the bag off its chain.

"What about her?" I ask turning to Wendy.

"The fact that you like her." Wendy states.

I do. When we met when I was in Hoodieville and Mabel was in Sweatertown, we started talking about failed romances and we realized we had so much in common. But I won't let Wendy know that.

"She's cut that's about it." I lie.

"Stop lying, you know you like her." Wendy says.

"1. That's Dipper's sister, that would be pretty shitty. 2. All I need to worry about is killing Bill. 3. I am 20, She's 16. Isn't that illegal?" I list.

Wendy rolls her eyes, "Ugh, Robbie, this whole operation is illegal."

"True. But like I said, Dipper, kill Bill." I restate.

"Fine, whatever." Wendy says giving up and walks off.

I hook another punching bag up.

**_0.0_**

After going through six more punching bags I begin to walk to the showers.

I am interrupted by a crashing window.

I summon my Laser Blade. When I see who crashed through I sheathe my blade. It was a girl, the age of 16. She had beautiful auburn hair that was cut chin length, straightened instead of wavy like she used to have. She is wearing a skin tight black leather sweater. She had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She has combat boots exact to Wendy's except for a stripe of neon green at the hem of her boots. She has a grappling hook in one hand, a rapier in the other. She had an hourglass figure that made my jaw drop.

"Mabel? Everything alright?" I ask.

"Bipper! Cifica! NOW!" She yells.

" I'll hold off Bip, you get Pacifica!" I yell.

I jump up as a light blue aura surrounds me and I fly through the window Mabel crashed through.

I look and see an image that still send chills down my back every time I see it. It's a blacked out figure that had a brick layout of gold in the shape of Dipper, with demonic wings sprouted and an eye on its forehead and a small floating top hat.

"Dipper!" I yell.

"Nope!" He yells in his demonic voice. His hands light in blue flames as he throws a blue fireball.

I dodge it. Okay so no Dipper in there…..So go with pissing Dipper off so bad he wastes enough energy to be persuaded by Pacifica.

"HEY! WATCH IT DIPSHIT!" I yell.

I dodge a few more fireballs.

"Aw come on. What I thought was a Dream Demon, not a Bitch Demon!" I taunt.

I slow time enough to where I can dodge the dive that Bipper tried.

I also dodge the next set of fireballs that followed.

"Na, na, na, na. Na na. Na na. Can't touch this." I laugh.

Man I miss fucking with Dipper. He gets hilarious when he's pissed. I hope I can do this more when it's all over.

While I was distracted by my thoughts, Bipper rushes up and jaws me, and damn it HURT.

"Just did.' Bipper smirks.

I luckily dodge the next hit and send one to his side which he dodges and sends a kick which I block.

It continues like this with a few taunts every now and then. Then while I go to block a kick from Bipper, he fakes it then claws deep in my back and it burns like fire. He grabs me and looks me dead in my eyes.

"Now I will consume your soul." Bipper says.

He opens his mouth and sucks the air out of my lungs but that's about it.

"What the hell?" Bipper says confused his stomach wasn't filled with my soul.

"Can't consume something I don't have." I laugh as I blast him with a red laser blast and he flies to the ground.

Okay, I do have a soul, but Dipper casted some spell to where it can't be eaten by him.

Then the gash in my back from the scratch from Bipper burns really hot. My aura fades as I fall.

I hear a distant "Robbie!" From Mabel? I think it was.

Then I am out.

**_0.0_**

**Okay how'd you like it? I won't continue until I get 3 reviews.**

**R&amp;R.**

**Peace.**

******_-0_**


	3. When We Discover

**I had to review...come on people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Gravity Falls.**

Everything. Gone. Pointless. I was tricked. I blame them. But is it really?

Darkness swallows me. I feel myself drifting.

I fight but go nowhere. I lose myself slowly.

My memories go away piece by piece. My failures. Life itself seems so pointless. We are there feel bad things. What is the point?

I feel my hold on life slip. I almost don't stop it. I mean whats the point?

I don't even know my name anymore. I had but lost it like a leaf in the wind.

All I remember is failure, misery and bitterness. Why do I seem like such a bad person? I think it had something to do with the power I possess.

What was my power again?

Life holds so many secrets. Secrets I wanted to find. Secrets were always meant to be found. Nothing stays secret for long. And yet one secret is still with me that will never leave.

My memories seem closer, but just outta reach like I am stuck to a wall and my fingertips can almost graze them.

Everything is going from fuzzy to a clear image.

I stand on some rainbow thing in space.

"Where am I?" I see myself translucent.

"Gideon." a voice says.

**Sorry its short. Coming on a block this early. Need some reviews though.**


End file.
